Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{8}{12}+3\dfrac{3}{15} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{8}{12}} + {3} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} + {3} + {\dfrac{8}{12}} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{8}{12}} + {\dfrac{3}{15}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 13 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{10}{15}+\dfrac{3}{15}$ Add the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{13}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{13}{15}$